Marvel Heroes and Naruto: The Legendary Four Dragons and the Fox
by savagebeeflegend
Summary: Naruto goes into an unknown portal as commanded by Kakashi Hatake, the 6th Hokage. Little does Naruto know he ends up in NYC. Iron Man is dealing with the loss of killing his best friend. Captain America. Soon Naruto and the Marvel Heroes soon have their goals aligned, and join forces.
Chapter 1

this takes place when Naruto is in his youth and the 4th great ninja war just ended. this happens just before Naruto falls in love with Hinata and before Naruto gets his right arm back. Naruto is given intel on Sasuke's whereabouts and that he has gone missing and stopped sending letters to konoha, Konoha recieves intel from the anbu black ops that Sasuke has left a portal dimension open and Naruto is ordered by Kakashi that only he can go through the portal to check it out, doing so he must disguise himself as an anbu black ops Ninja in order to go along with the other ninja, he is secretly commanding the group ordered by kakashi. This secret team ordered by Kakashi issued with Naruto is Naruto's personal 8 man team titled "Neo Akatsuki" dawned with Yahiko's teachings and Naruto's hand picked elite fighters of Konoha. With Naruto being the Team Captain of the Squad. Little does Naruto use his head, and steps into the portal only to find himself lost in a unknown alternate dimension of Earth, in a city called New York City cut off from the universe of Naruto's. Sasuke must have accidentally channeled his dimensions inaccurately and never closed the portal loop. Naruto stumbles upon a city where he meets giant tall skyscrapers in awe with them. Naruto finds a red web slinging man from skyscraper to sky scraper and Naruto stumbles upon the man in red tights to ask him where he is.

Chapter 2

Spiderman with his spider senses, senses Naruto close and freaks out in fear. going into full offensive mode, Naruto pulls a defensive stance standing on the skyscraper using his Chakra, Naruto is prepared to go into Sage Mode but he comes to halt when he discovers Chakra does not exist in this world, so he cannot collect Sage Chakra from the earth here. Naruto quickly is ALSO about to go full nine tails mode on the man but then Kurama warns him that it seems like this city is chock full of innocent people roaming around and reminds him to imagine it like Konoha so he cannot use massive Ninjutsu or heavy taijutsu. Naruto pulls out the short Katana that Kakashi lended him from his younger years as an anbu, Naruto taking off his fox mask (like Menma's from Road to Ninja), he quickly comes to Spiderman thinking with the best option is to take off his mask with a smile and says that hes glad to meet him. Naruto sheaths his Ninjato, Peter quickly comes to the realization that Naruto means no harm. asking him the what, who, why, how, when, where. Naruto explains to him struggling to explain being the dumb blonde he is and with some confusion as to where he is. Spiderman asks him to follow him to a safe haven for Naruto and him to sit down and speak.

Chapter 3

Spiderman takes him to Tony Stark's palace to meet the marvel heroes with all of them being quite snarky towards him and not liking him being unpleasant to the eyes. Naruto hears that there were supposed to be more friends of theirs but they dont seem to be there at the moment because of their other tasks in different situations. Naruto tells them clichely that he likes beating up jerks and freaks, they sound more enthusiastic to his style. Naruto from the bat, meets Matt Murdock, Tony Stark, Wade Wilson, and Peter Parker. With Naruto's odd abilities Spiderman had caught, Naruto openly revealing his identity to them not understanding how their world works, they openly show themselves out to him. Naruto explains to them all how he got there, and tells them he needs to get back home to find his best friend and be back at all openly agree with him and tell him they like helping people and they are gonna do their best to help him with that.

While Naruto takes a break from this new world, Tony shows him his room to rest in at night until he finds his way home. Naruto overly thanks him by wanting to give Tony a hug, Tony unreluctantly hugging him. Deadpool cooks up some grub trying to find something asian for Naruto and they all chit chat at the table for comedic effect.

Chapter 4

later Matt takes a stroll with Naruto telling Naruto to dress more decently in town, Naruto throws on a orange shirt of Tony's and a pair of blue jeans. and goes for a walk with Matt into NYC. throwing the laydown for who the team is necessarily. the marvel heroes and avengers, and then Naruto explains to Matt what his life is like back at home and how all people are "magical" per say. Matt intrigued by this new breakthrough of another world. Matt tells Naruto that this city is stricken with crime, pain and suffering. Naruto tells him back at his home its all war driven and that everything is stricken with death and warring families (clans) (villages), but tells him hes doing the best he can to unite humanity rather than fight it. Matt asks him of his particular abilities of Naruto's, Naruto explains what he is capable of, and Matt asks if he can bring him to an old place of his memories, Naruto being asked for a spar against him in the boxing ring, Matt's place that his father boxed at when he was a child. they prepare themselves and fight. Naruto display his superior taijutsu and vastly faster and more swift and harder hitting than Matt is, Matt hitting Naruto but he easily takes the punch, but then Matt throws Naruto into a grapple frenzy about to break his ankle in the grapple, Naruto quickly pulls off a subsitution jutsu to begin with and the real naruto was hiding, Matt very confused and shocked that he ended up crushing a log, Naruto slightly shocked at Matt's raw physical strength despite Matt is a mere human in this world without Chakra or any handicap. Naruto pulls out a single shadow clone in the ring with his left hand making a seal, Matt then dukes it out with the two clones, effortlessly handeling Naruto's synchronized attacks, Matt ultimately takes a brutal punch but the two Naruto's and then Matt memorizing which one was the fake and real Naruto after their jumping around, Matt takes a hunch kicking the real Naruto dispersing the clone, with Naruto being impressed he gives a thumbs up with his big fat smile grinning towards Matt.

Chapter 5

the two of them end up coming back to Tony's house for dinner, while Matt has to go back to his Office, before Matt goes he tells them that Naruto is a hard hitter and a unique fighter despite only having one arm, Tony in shock as to how a person could hit Matt that hard and only have leverage with one arm. As they sit there eating dinner, Tony turns up his TV in the kitchen with Naruto and Deadpool fighting over the beef. Naruto asks why Deadpool stays in his suit and Tony replies with saying hes kind of a newby, and very quirky, dont talk to him and ask him to show his face. its ugly. Naruto lol's and then Deadpool cracks a fourth wall joke insulting Naruto, with Naruto completely confused. Tony said ignore that, Naruto looks at the TV, he asks whats going on the screen. Tony told them to gear up and they show up to a giant massive car crash. Naruto told to put on what he arrived in with his anbu mask and costume, they show up to the street in Hell's Kitchen, only to meet up with Daredevil/Matt, Naruto asking who that is, Naruto sees that its Matt. Naruto arriving to the massacre displayed in the streets. Naruto jumps in with his shadow clones spamming a few hundred to help rescue the people injured, with his new team amazed at what Naruto can do, the team thinks Naruto had it all covered. Until Naruto gets hammered by a new villain in the shadows. Who could this new villain be? Find out in the next chapter, with the team shocked of whom caused this massive car crash accident of hundreds of innocents.

Chapter 6

Quickly the 4 Marvel heroes in shock of the raw strength this target has, pummeling Naruto, knocking Naruto out unconscious, the target keeps pummeling Naruto into the concrete Hulk style. Marvel heroes rushing to get the rest of the heroes out. Kurama takes control of Naruto's body despite him being unconscious, Kurama releases one of the seals going old school nine tails mode with the red fox eyes, claws, rough fox marks and red chakra emmanating. he roars at the target blowing him back forcing him to temporarily flee as the marvel heroes chase after Naruto to check up on him. Kurama quickly explains to them that he is Naruto's ally taking control of his body since Naruto was knocked out. he tells them to take care of this new freak hiding his face. Telling the four to be absurdly beware of this new foe. Kurama tells them he senses immense negative energies from the foe, and the foe is purposely concealing their identity, that this enemy is of Naruto's world and it has chakra. the 4 approach the opponent while Naruto is busy handling the innocents. Matt tells them he cant get a scent, hear anything from the opponent but he can definitely sense him because of the hair standing on his skin. Spiderman definitely getting bad vibes warns them to be in a defensive position, Deadpool pulls out a shotgun ready with a flash bang and Tony prepping his light cannons. With the target appearing before them, they question whom it could be?

Chapter 7

Tony freaking out in fear and shedding a tear slightly, he sees that its captain america's dead body, controlled and housed by the yokai demons from Naruto's realm, Captain america no longer controlling his own body, housed by demons. Captain america coated in demonic chakra, Naruto gains consciousness after Kurama rescued everybody and fills Naruto on the details, Naruto arrives there in awe of the situation. seeing Captain America, a close friend of Tony's and now the 5 have to battle it out with the demons housing Captain America's body. Tony takes from stage and center. The demons quickly tell Naruto that it was not Sasuke who made the dimensional realm but the demons of his land are resilient and wish to cause chaos and this is the outcome, they were risen in power after chaos was still spreading in the ninja world despite the 4th great ninja war, and because of this, they have grown restless of not being free. Eventually finding out the demon, is the will of the Juubi, the beast with a human persona. Naruto in shock of its immense danger, Naruto joins Tony in front stage center, the beast making three clones of lesser Captain Americas, Deadpool, Daredevil and Spiderman stay behind in the cities to duke it out the clones, but Naruto quickly transforms in his legendary tailed beast form, Naruto giving tailed beast cloaks to Spiderman and, Daredevil and Deadpool empowering them with Chakra, Naruto hardening his chakra into crystals handing them to Tony to put in his suit to beef it with Chakra. Naruto flys in the air using his wind chakra's immensity to lift up his body in the air, him and Tony tag team grabbing Captain America flying him far into the ocean, Naruto telling tony they need to keep captain america away from civilization because this fight will be absurdly difficult to fight and so explosive they cant allow civilians harmed and within the proximity.

Chapter 8

While Tony and Naruto as busy pushing Captain America far into the Atlantic Ocean together. Deadpool, Daredevil and Spiderman are having some fun of their own. Challenged by the trio of clones of demonic Captain America, they both have to come up with a devised plan to stop him. Deadpool pulls out his dual boomsticks ready for some fun, while spiderman is trying to tie the two of them up, after Daredevil gives a brutal beating. Yet the three heroes struggle with the danger Captain America brings into the city, the trio of clones are constantly barraging them tossing giant rocks of concrete from the highways and flattening cars in their wake. Captain America's Clones lose multiple limbs thanks to Deadpool, Arms and legs, but thanks to the demonic chakra, captain america's zombie like bodies regenerate. Captain's Americas clones now close in on another towards the 3 heroes, the heroes distraught in the situation, see the three clones fuse into one like a beastly foe before the three heroes. a demonic captain america with three heads side by side, 6 arms asymetrically placed on the upper body with legs similar to that of a spider but crooked unaligned. Then finally realizing how intimidating these clones are, Deadpool, spiderman and daredevil are now daunted with this immortal zombie like foe. When all hope seems lost for the three heroes, they now have their backs up against the wall. With no idea how to clean this mess of a fight up. when all hope had seemed lost. Deadpool and Spiderman were suprisingly saved by the unlikliest of people. "KATAGSUCHI!" is yelled from the skys above, the Captain america clone, along with Deadpool, Daredevil and Spiderman look above, they see a man with a dark cloak and dark hair, red and purple glowing eyes. missing one arm just like Naruto. The unknown man comes crashing down from the top of the tower, racing down the side of the building running down it similar to how naruto would, racing at lightning speed, closing in on the clone, thrusting a destructive black flame-like sword and lightning emanating from a katana, the lone swordsman cuts down the clone in one fell swoop, hearing the evil cries of the Juubi screaming out saying "DAMN YOU SHINOBI!". Captain's americas clones can no longer regenerate till the final captain america zombie is dead. Sitting there in their cries of the juubi burning eternally into the ground melting through the concrete with the flames forever burning. Sasuke tells the three they have no time for chit chat and quickly explains to them he is a comrade of Naruto's, they quickly asked if he was Sasuke, the friend of Naruto's that he spoke about. Sasuke agrees and they carry on inside of Sasuke's susano'o flying to the core of the Atlantic Ocean to catch up with Naruto and Tony.

Chapter 9

Naruto and Tony finally stop pushing Captain America in the sky and he ends up crashing into the center of the atlantic ocean, the water of the ocean was impacted so much by the attack a vast of amount of water evaporated and turned into rain from the raw heat, with Naruto and Tony landing on the surface of the oceanfloor, captain america's demon inside the corpse rises from the grounds causing lava to emerge from the surface deep within the earth. "FUCKING STUPID BLONDE FOX BRAT!" the will of the Juubi cries out in agony, I will utterly rape you and your coleagues of yours. the demonic captain america then begins growing a third eye between the A on his mask, being the red rinne sharingan, and then Captain America's eyes become 2 more rinne sharingans but purple, much like Sasuke's, growing 10 human like tails from the spine of Captain America. Naruto uttering to Tony, "This is reaaaaally bad.". Tony finally getting over the dark actions he once took in killing his best friend, now has the will to carry on and defeat this demon inside his dead friend. Naruto giving Iron Man a tailed beast clock to protect him, Naruto goes full on Tailed Beast Mode while Ironman's new chakra like crystals fuel and power his suit. Iron man with Naruto's cloak and the chakra crystals, goes balls deep onto the clone thrusting a sun like energy burst from his hands, the demonic captain america then tosses lava at Iron man melting the armor off his body with tony not having much armor left flies high up into the air, Naruto creates 10 thousands shadow clones, grabbing on Captain America in a giant body pile up, Tony comes crashing down with every once of chakra and fuel left in his suit, crashes down, only for the Juubi to scream outward dispersing all of Naruto's clones, then to be smited by the juubi's tails competely tossing tony far into the southern part of the atlantic. Naruto with all of the rage he has in him, summons the largest tailed beast bomb hes ever created, the size of a meteor, Naruto then forms it into a rasenshuriken, tossing it at the juubi, the juubi crashes into it on purpose pushing it slowly back with his shield massive expanded with a truthseeker orb coated like a giant shield at Naruto, Naruto not sure of what to do, decides to just defensively withstand it, doing this causes Kurama to fall asleep and Naruto devastated by his own attack, completely ravaging Naruto looking like how he did back in chapter 698 in the Naruto manga. When all hope seems lost.

Chapter 10

Sasuke then used his teleportation displacement technique to replace his susano'o, him, deadpool, daredevil and spiderman, along with finding Tony and bringing him too, Sasuke took the place where a massive whale once was. Sasuke comes charging in with his web protected susano'o, deadpool barraging Captain America with backup, using an automatic dual .44 magnum revolvers that is charged with Sasuke's lightning and Spiderman spewing out large ranging webs with kagatsuchi flames on them, lastly Daredevil tosses a insanely long Kusarigama conjured from Susano'o stabbing the Juubi controlling the dead Captain America thus the chains wrapping around its body and Daredevil yanking on it. trapping the juubi in his place while being electrocuted burned alive and being chained up, Naruto decides to use his strong wind kata strength to toss heaps of water onto the juubi enhancing the electrocution, and the flames still refusing to be burnt out. Naruto comes charging at the Captain America demon, lunging mid air creating a shadow clone to make a Rasengan. Naruto shouts "FUCK YOU JUUBI, HOW DARE YOU GUILT TRIP TONY AND WEAKENING HIS HEART FOR HIM KILLING HIS BEST FRIEND. WITH MY NEW FRIENDS AND THEIR WILL INSIDE ME IM GONNA RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!" Naruto comes crashing down with a normal sized but violently rotating rasengan, tearing the earth around him twisting and deforming the lava around Naruto, Naruto being close to the lava within 100 feet he starts bursting into flames as hes pushing the rasengan into the demon's jaw, Naruto's eyes becoming blue with the fox pupils and turning slightly into fox mode with his fox chakra reserves of his own, completely eradicating the juubi beast from captain america's corpse. the battle was over. The whole gang show up at the portal that Naruto went through, Sasuke apologizes to Naruto for not warning him of this portal, the rest of them bid farewell as they say their goodbyes, with Naruto asking what he can do to repay the favor of causing this chaos, Deadpool asks if there are any hot chicks at Naruto's home, Naruto replies by using his sexy jutsu and Deadpool viciously becomes horny out in the open taking off his belt and pulling down his pants, Naruto running for his life comedically, Deadpool replies with a tone similar to a black man in prison "She wants the D". Sasuke then sighs with huge disappointment in Naruto while Spiderman and Daredevil also disappointed in Deadpool, Sasuke then says to everybody "This gives me cancer." Deadpool then stops chasing Naruto asking Sasuke if he wants his cancer. Sasuke then shrieks with terror jumping into the portal before anything could happen. Tony thanks Naruto for showing him friendship again. as Naruto leaves NYC, waving goodbye. Naruto leaves by passing through the portal, and then as the loop closes, Deadpool asks the other marvel heroes, "Hey do you think I can get nice tiddies like Naruto does?" the others look at him with disturbed faces walking home away from Deadpool turning their backs at him, Deapool continues, "Hey guys I was being serious!" as Deadpool catches up to them. the end.


End file.
